


I Was A Mess (When I Met You)

by orphan_account



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, LITG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ‘My hair was frazzled and my eyes had very visible bags underneath them. I was too tired to even attempt to cover up with concealer. And now I had just met a gorgeous guy.’————————At a train station, MC meets Bobby McKenzie, a 24-year-old hospital caterer from Glasgow. She falls for him but many obstacles get in their way on the path of love. Will fate bring them together or will it pull them apart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! This is my second Bobby fanfiction and it’s a little different from my other one, as it takes place in an AU, where they didn’t meet in the villa. I hope you all enjoy :)

“Babes, you look terrible!” My best friend, and one of my Bra Sisters, Chelsea pointed out. It was true. My work shifts at the hospital had only gotten longer and longer and now I found out I had to move to Glasgow, away from all of my family and many friends.

I sighed, “Thanks for pointing out the obvious!” I shook my head, immediately realising how snippy I was. “I’m sorry, I’m just incredibly tired. And I’m incredibly single. No guy would ever want me when I look like this!” I motioned to my pale, wearied face.

My other best friend and Bra Sister, Priya nudged me, “Hey! Don’t you dare say that! They should love you for who you are, MC, not how big your boobs are or whether you’ve got bags under your eyes or not. Because I know that beauty is only skin-deep, whereas personality really shines through. And anyway, babe, you’re still incredibly stunning!” I embraced my girls tightly.

“You have Rahim, though, and Chelsea has Noah...” I trailed off. I hadn’t dated ever since Jason, my only ever boyfriend and man I loved. I was over him, it was 9 months ago, but I never trusted another guy again. “I thought I was all set with Jason. But, despite us being engaged, he was still fucking other girls. So, my trust in guys has deteriorated...”

Chelsea’s face lit up, “You just need to have a little fun! I bet Glasgow will be lots of fun, and we’ll visit every weekend to make sure you aren’t becoming worse.”

I was an over-worker, and it was clear to everyone. When I did anything, I was commuted and I would always try my hardest. It was my biggest strength, yet my biggest weakness. And it had made me very ill before, but it was never as bad as this. I was leaving for Glasgow that day, to work in an understaffed hospital.

Priya dropped me off at the station and, as soon as I stepped in, I wanted to run back home again. I wanted to spend my days watching ’Friends’, just like I’d done as a teenager. My Bra Sisters and I often binge-watched the series. Chelsea was our Phoebe, Priya was definitely the Rachel and I was the Monica. But I hadn't yet found my funny Chandler Bing.

”Manchester to Glasgow: Arriving in 10 minutes,” I heard a woman on a speaker call out. ”All passengers must make their way to Platform 4.” I trudged along the stone floor to Platform 4. I stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do for the next 9 minutes when I felt a finger tap my shoulder.

”Alright, lass?” a man said. He had stunning hazel eyes and freckles littered across his face. He was extremely attractive. And here I was. My hair was frazzled and my eyes had very visible bags underneath them. I was too tired to even attempt to cover up with concealer. And now I had just met a gorgeous guy. ”I saw you looking a little lonely, so I decided I would strike up a conversation with you.” He had a thick Glaswegian accent, so I’m guessing he was probably visiting Manchester and returning home.

”Oh, um, hi. I’m MC (L/N). What's your name?” I asked him, captivated by his features. His eyes sparkled like diamonds as he gave me a huge smile, a dimple appearing in his cheek.

”I’m Bobby McKenzie. Are you visiting Glasgow? Or are you someone who lives there without a Scots accent?” he inquired.

I answered, ”Um, well I’m a doctor, so I’m working at this understaffed hospital. I guess I’m kinda going to be living in Glasgow, though.”

”I work in a hospital too! As a caterer, that is. Maybe we’ll see each other around there?” Bobby said and I nodded. A girl ran up behind him and kissed his cheek. She had long, straight brown hair and bright green eyes. She was the type of girl that you’d take straight out of a Vogue magazine. ”Brittany! Meet MC. MC, meet Brittany, my girlfriend.”

Fuck!

”Hi, Brittany. So, what do you do as a job?” I asked politely.

The girl stuck her nose up at my scruffy appearance and said, ”I’m a model. Bobby and I have been going out for 6 months now, just in case you were wondering.” She grabbed Bobby’s face and began to make out with him. He seemed a little shocked but still obliged. Brittany didn't have Bobby’s Glaswegian accent, in fact, her accent was extremely English. I stood there cringing until the train arrived and I speedily boarded. I didn't like the look of Brittany. Not one bit.

I opened the ’Bra Sisters ❤️👑’ group chat and texted:

MC: On the train. Eek!

PRIYA ❤️: Ooh, good luck. Make sure to have FUN!

CHELSEA ❤️: AND FIND YOURSELF A HOT GUY!

I heard a laugh over my shoulder and saw Brittany sat next to me, ”Finding yourself a hot guy looking that that! Hun, I don't think so.” Bobby looked at me apologetically and I texted on the chat, especially so the nosy little bitch could see:

MC: Yeah, I think I’ve already made enemies. This one girl on the train insulted the way I look. Luckily I’ll probably never see her again 😂

CHELSA ❤️: Yeah, u probs won't. Love u to pieces, babe. You’ll smash this new job. xx

PRIYA ❤️: Ignore her, she’s probs just an insecure bitch. Have u chatted with Lottie yet?

Lottie was my new roommate and friend from uni. She was into very gothic, witchy things and had a penchant for the colour black.

”I’m not insecure!” Brittany hissed. ”Oh, and is this Lottie Davies, the Aussie girl, we’re talking about?”

Shit, did Brittany know her!? I nodded slowly and Brittany smirked.

”Hello, new neighbour!”


	2. Lottie

The train arrived in Glasgow and Bobby said goodbye to Brittany and I. ”So, you want a lift, or what?” she snapped.

”Um, if you don't mind?” I was surprised by her gesture. ”I was gonna take a taxi but that's kind of you.”

Brittany replied in a honeyed voice, ”No problem. Um, can you not try to steal Bobby from me please, though? Find a hot guy that doesn't already have a girlfriend.”

”Ummm, okay? I wasn't really planning to?” I lied. I wasn't the ’steal-your-man’ kind of girl but Bobby really was something. ”Sooo, what is your star sign?” I hated small talk, but it was the only thing I could make as she started the car.

Brittany said, ”Pisces. My birthday is 14th March. Bobby’s is Gemini. What is yours?”

”I’m an Aquarius,” I responded. ”So, what are you into?”

”I like music and dance,” she responded and I sensed the awkward tension. So did she, apparently, so she turned on the radio.

After sitting through 30 minutes of silence, we pulled up to Lottie’s house. I thanked Brittany quickly and ran in. ”Lottie?” I called.

”Babes!” Lottie hugged me. ”So good to see you! Have you met Brittany?” I nodded. ”Do you like her?”

I hesitated, ”She’s alright. That Bobby guy seems sweet.”

”Yeah. I predict their relationship is headed for a dead end soon though. Pisces and Gemini don't go well and when they came for coffee I saw heartbreak in Brittany’s cup and new love in Bobby’s. It could just be me reading it wrong...” Lottie revealed. ”It also had the sign for repetition in Brittany’s cup, so maybe it's going to be her second heartbreak?”

I nodded, ”Maybe.”

”Babe, no offence, but you look horrible. I need to take you to my makeup and hair salon and get Alfonso, head hairstylist, to do your hair and I can do your makeup. Priya told me you were here for business but that you’re depressingly single.”

”Ouch. Depressingly single?”

”Well, I added the depressingly.”

”Harsh, much?” I joked, and Lottie shrugged.

”What can I say? You know me, babe. I haven't changed!”

”You really haven't!” I exclaimed. It was true: she still had her bold makeup and blonde hair with faded pink-purple tips. ”I probably look 50 years older!”

”Babe, you really do!” Lottie dragged me into a chair and sat me at a table. ”Hun, you aren't wearing any makeup!” I shrugged. My busy schedule had lost me any time I had to get ready. ”Right, this foundation would work. And so would this concealer...” she studied makeup she carried in a large bag. An hour later, after lots of blending and contouring, she gasped, ”You’re beautiful!”

I laughed as she held up a mirror. My makeup was glam and dramatic and I honestly did look slightly less tired than before. I never really slammed up, I normally went natural if I did put anything on, but the look suited me. The gold eyeshadow brought out my eyes and the dark blush made my cheekbones look great. I hugged Lottie and thanked her. I heard a knock at the door and a 5”9 male was there. Bobby.

”Ah! Bobby! Come for a cuppa?” Lottie asked, ushering him in. His jaw dropped when he saw me.

He stammered, “Y-You have makeup on? It looks good, you know?” I raised an eyebrow and he laughed, “What I mean to say is that it’s very different to the look you were sporting 2 hours ago.”

Lottie handed him and I a cup of tea and we drank it while chattering. When Lottie was clearing up the tea, I saw her eyebrows raise as she stared at Bobby and I. She pulled me aside and showed me our cups, “Look!”

“What?” I asked.

“It has the same pattern! It means true love! You know what this means?”

“I think there’s a mistake, Lotta. It’s probably just a coincidence.”

The door knocked and Brittany walked in and grinned at Bobby, “Babe! Guess what!? My parents say they’re fine with us marrying! You know what this means!” She grabbed a black box out of her purse and slid a ring onto her finger. “Just like we discussed!” She turned to Lottie and I smirking, “Bobby and I have been talking for a while... and we were thinking of getting engaged! It was all down to my parent’s approval, and now they’ve confirmed it!”

“We’re engaged?” Bobby asked.

“We’re engaged!” Brittany kisses Bobby passionately and Lottie and I clapped politely. Bobby smiled shyly and awkwardly.

For some reason, those words played on my mind:

‘We’re engaged!’

I fancied an engaged man!


End file.
